Paranormal Activity
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Strange things are happening throughout Marcus Damon's house. It's up to Marcus and Agumon to find out what's going on. What will be the outcome once they find out? Will it be a fortunate outcome or an unfortunate outcome?


**Paranormal Activity **

Marcus Damon quickly devoured his mother's eggs; Agumon was instantly mimicking his actions from beside him. Marcus' mother and his little sister, Kristy, were both watching him and his Digimon partner eat like crazy. They ate like they didn't eat in weeks. Agumon's belly was growing and so was Marcus' as they continuously shoved food down their throats.

"Mom." Kristy suddenly said as she viewed her older brother and Agumon.

"Yes, honey?" Her mother looked at her.

"How much can Marcus and Agumon eat in one day?" Kristy questioned, her chin resting in her hands. A look of rumination was painting her face.

Her mother hummed and then answered, "A lot."

Kristy laughed at her mother's response. "They'd eat the whole world if it was food and still be hungry!"

"That's a funny way to put it, dear." Her mother, Sarah Damon, said before chuckling behind closed lips.

When dinner was over, Marcus and Agumon were forced to wash dishes together. Marcus had turned on some cartoons for his sister because she complained about going to bed. Right after dinner, his father, Spencer Damon, and his mother had gone out somewhere. To where, Marcus had no clue. He guessed they were doing some late night shopping.

Suddenly, Marcus felt a splash of water on his arm and shirt. He turned to his left and growled, seeing Agumon struggling to wash the dishes in the sink with his large hands. Marcus had been drying dishes and he used his drying towel to whack Agumon in the head.

"Agumon!" Marcus yawped in annoyance. "You got me wet!"

"I'm sorry, boss!" Agumon wailed in reply. "It's so hard to wash these dish things and my claws keep getting in the way!" He whined.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Well, you're just going to have to deal with it!"

"I think this will work out better if you let me dry the dishes, boss! I dry and you wash them!" Agumon shouted irritably.

"I told you, I don't want to get my hands wet!" Marcus caterwauled in agitation.

"Boss, you are so stubborn!"

"And you're a whiny brat!"

"Gasp! You take that back, boss!"

"There's nothing to take back!"

"Rock head!"

"Big head!"

"Skinny!"

"Chubby!"

"Will you both shut up?!" Kristy sauntered into the kitchen, highly annoyed by their childish and immature behavior. "I'm trying to watch Spongebob! I can't hear anything with you two kids screaming at each other!"

Marcus glowered at Agumon before looking at his sister. "Yeah, whatever." He said to her.

"Sorry, Kristy." Agumon apologized.

Kristy huffed before returning to the living room. When she reached her destination, she plopped back down onto the soft sofa, bringing her eyes to the TV. The little female was surprised to see that Spongebob was not on, but a blank screen. The girl got up and looked around for the remote, thinking she had left it somewhere on the couch.

"Where could I have put it?" Kristy wondered out loud, a frustrated look crawling around her facial features. When she couldn't find it anywhere, she walked over to the TV to turn it on manually. The little girl pressed the 'on' button and the TV came to life, displaying Spongebob.

After a moment, Kristy began to hear her brother and Agumon arguing and yelling at each other in the kitchen again. She groaned to herself in irritation, feeling quite ireful. The female made her way back to the couch and got comfortable on it, crossing her legs and folding her arms with her eyes on the TV.

Suddenly, however, the TV went off on its own. Kristy stared at the blank TV for a few minutes and then got to her feet, getting off of the comfy couch. The girl wended over to the TV and inspected it, searching around for anything that might have made the television go off.

Several minutes danced along and frolicked off before Kristy turned the television back on. Spongebob had gone off and now something else was on that she forgot the name of. She huffed and collapsed back on the couch, irritated.

Soon the TV went off again.

Kristy jumped to her feet and looked at the couch, seeing if she was sitting on the remote or something, which she found out she wasn't. She stomped her way towards the kitchen, accusations swimming through her mind.

"Marcus!" She caterwauled.

Marcus had just finished putting the last dish away into its cabinet when he heard her. Agumon was sitting on the kitchen table, devouring a popsicle. The fighter turned his head to look at his little sister and was surprised to see an angry and heinous expression plastered upon her face.

"Kristy…what's wrong with you?" Marcus wanted to know, genuinely flummoxed.

"You!" Kristy yawped.

"Me?" Marcus was starting to get annoyed. He leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at her. "What did I do?"

"You keep turning the TV off in the living room when I'm trying to watch it! I missed Spongebob because of you!" Kristy cried in a very vexing manner.

Marcus' perplexity increased dramatically. "Huh?"

"You have the remote and I know it was either you or Agumon turning the TV off! Stop trying to mess with me, both of you! I'm gonna tell mom and dad when they get home!" Kristy screamed ferociously, eyes clenched shut due to her immense animosity. "I'm sick of you, Marcus! I'm sick of you!" Then, with a harsh sob, Kristy dashed out of the room and up the stairs to her room. A loud slam of a door could be heard afterwards.

Marcus was completely flabbergasted. "What was she talking about, Agumon?" He questioned his Digimon partner.

"I don't know, boss, but she seemed really upset!" Agumon answered, finishing his popsicle. He slid off of the table and landed on his feet, scratching the top of his head, puzzled.

"Well, she thinks we're the culprits of the television mysteriously turning off," Marcus muttered, confusion being replaced with annoyance. "We have to do some investigating, Agumon."

"Okay, boss!" Agumon replied.

So, the duo exited the kitchen and trekked into the living room, noticing that it was incredibly quiet inside. Marcus walked to the television and examined it thoughtfully. He turned it on and said, "Agumon, why don't you start looking for that remote?"

"Sure thing, boss." Agumon responded.

Satisfied, Marcus stood away from the electronic device, watching it. Ten minutes went by with his eyes never straying from the TV. Fed up, Marcus turned away from it and decided to watch Agumon look around for the remote. He was surprised to see that Agumon had gotten half of the living room messy from his constant search.

"Agumon!" Marcus yelled.

"What, boss? What?" Agumon clamored, moving his big head to look at his human partner.

"You've made a complete mess! You're going to clean this all up!" Marcus told him.

Agumon sighed.

Then, all of a sudden, the television behind Marcus cut off. The fourteen year old boy spun around, gazing at the TV while frowning.

"That's strange." He said, turning it back on.

"What's strange, boss?" Agumon questioned curiously, wending over.

"The TV…it just cut off." Marcus replied in a murmur, glaring at the blank television. He turned it back on and then stared at it. Then, right before his very eyes, it went off again. The fourteen year old boy turned around to look at his Digimon partner.

"What are ya looking at me for, boss?" Agumon wanted to know.

"Nothing," Marcus muttered. "Did you find the remote?"

"No." Agumon responded.

"Well, this is strange," Marcus decided, going over behind the TV and unplugging it. "This thing is old. It might be having some kind of malfunction or something. Anyway, let's head on to bed."

"But what about Kristy?" Agumon questioned.

"What about her?" Marcus asked, suddenly looking irritated and grumpy.

"She was really upset, boss! Don't you think we should go see if she's alright?" Agumon suggested.

Marcus thought about it, the image of his sister's upset face flashing through his mind. His stomach dropped uncomfortably and he sighed. "Yeah. You're right, Agumon. Let's go."

Leaving the room, Marcus turned out all the lights and made sure the front door was locked. Next, he and his companion walked up the stairs to the second floor, instantly heading to Kristy's room. Once in, Marcus turned on the room lights and saw his little sister on her bed underneath the sheets, sleeping.

"Boss, she's sleeping!" Agumon blabbered loudly.

Marcus bonked him on to the top of the head with his fist, growling quietly. "Keep it down, will you?"

"Sorry, boss." Agumon rubbed his head.

Marcus trekked over to his sister's bed and sat down beside her sleeping form. He placed a hand onto her arm and caressed it a bit, leaning his head down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Agumon and I weren't trying to mess with you, Kristy. We had nothing to do with the TV turning off like that…" Marcus whispered to her softly, hoping that she would hear him somehow in her sleep. "After you stormed off, Agumon and I did some investigating and the same thing was happening, just like you described. We looked for the remote-"

"Ahem! _I_ looked for the remote, boss!" Agumon interrupted rudely.

Marcus sent him a nasty look. "_Agumon_ looked for the remote, but _he_ didn't find it." He went on to his sister.

Agumon smiled.

"We're sorry, Kristy. We'll make sure this doesn't happen again." Marcus finished and got up from the bed, turning the room lights out. After that, the duo left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

A few minutes later and Marcus and Agumon were in another room, Marcus' room. Marcus jumped onto his bed and let his head rest on his pillows, sighing in contentment.

"Hey, boss?" Agumon asked after the lights were out and he was comfortable on some blankets on the ground.

"Hmmm?" Marcus hummed, eyes closed.

"When are your parents going to be home?" Agumon queried curiously.

"When they're home." Marcus mumbled sleepily, turning over on his side.

Agumon frowned. "When we'll they be home then, boss?" He questioned.

"When they're home." Marcus repeated.

Agumon sighed. "Goodnight, boss."

"Night, Agumon." Marcus murmured tiredly, finally going to sleep.

**[The next day…]**

The whole Damon family was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Sarah had made a very large breakfast for everyone because she knew how much Marcus and Agumon could eat.

"Did you guys know that you left the TV on when your mom and I got back home?" Spencer suddenly questioned his children, eyeing them closely while he stuffed his mouth with eggs.

Marcus almost choked on his food. He swallowed before looking at his father in perplexity. "What?" He demanded to know.

"When your mother and I got back home, the TV was on and the volume was on max," Spencer explained, grabbing a napkin and dabbing it at his lips. "I'm surprised you guys didn't hear it and I'm surprised that the TV didn't wake up the whole neighborhood."

"I heard it," Kristy announced suddenly, her voice quiet. She seemed really tired and there was fear in her eyes. "I just didn't turn it off because I was too scared to."

"That's impossible," Marcus remarked. "I made sure the TV was off last night _and_ I unplugged it! So there's no way it could have been on!"

Sarah shook her head at her son. "It was on, Marcus. Maybe you didn't take out the plug all the way?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. "That's still impossible, mom! It doesn't make any sense!"

"Yeah!" Agumon agreed.

"Well, that TV is old. Maybe it's malfunctioning or something." Spencer said.

"That's what I was thinking, but _it was not plugged up_!" Marcus shouted, standing up suddenly.

"Don't raise your voice, son." Spencer warned him.

Marcus sat back down. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"I'll buy another TV in the near future," Spencer got up from the table, going over to Marcus and placing a kiss on the top of his head. He did the same to Kristy and Sarah. "I'm going to work. I'll be back later on tonight." He told them before leaving the house.

"So, who wants to help me clean this kitchen?" Sarah questioned, looking at her kids and Agumon pleasantly.

Marcus sighed. "Fine."

"Okay." Kristy commented.

"Can I have some more eggs?" Agumon asked.

Sarah laughed. "Of course you can, Agumon. I'll make you some more." She got up from the table and started doing just that, jolly and all.

Marcus removed himself from the table and was about to gather all of the dirty dishes, but he felt someone grab his shirt, tugging on it. Frowning, Marcus turned around to see Kristy staring up at him uneasily. Her lips trembled and she looked scared.

"Kristy, what's wrong?" Marcus wanted to know, very concerned.

"I'm scared, Marcus," Kristy whispered so her mother and Agumon wouldn't hear. "You and Agumon are very heavy sleepers."

Marcus turned around fully to face his younger sibling, placing his hands onto the girl's shoulders. "What are you talking about? Talk to me."

"Before the TV came on by itself last night…I heard things." Kristy answered in a very soft whisper that was barely audible. Marcus strained to hear her.

"What did you hear?" Marcus asked.

"I heard a deep voice from downstairs in the living room talking. It was speaking in some kind of language that I've never heard of," Kristy muttered, recalling last night's events. "It…sounded evil; like…it was too dark to be spoken. It gave me a headache."

Marcus listened to what his sister was saying, feeling his stomach drop uncomfortably like last night. A feeling of trepidation grabbed at his heart and squeezed it tight. His mind started to think of logical explanations for these occurrences.

"And then…the voice got closer to my room until it was right outside my room door," Kristy put her arms around her brother's waist, hugging him tight and trembling. "…it was still using that horrible, evil language. Then…it said my name."

"Kristy…" Marcus didn't know what to say. All of what he was hearing was frightening. He did not want to admit it, but he was starting to get scared himself.

"There was a loud bang on my door afterwards and I thought it was going to come inside my room, but it went back downstairs. That's when…the TV came back on and it was really loud," Kristy finished, tears appearing in her eyes. "I was so scared."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you wake me up? Agumon and I could have done something about it." Marcus told her seriously, returning her embrace.

Kristy shook her head, not responding.

"It's probably some kind of Digimon." Marcus said to her, nodding his head.

"It sounded too evil to be a Digimon…" Kristy whispered.

"There are evil Digimon out there, Kristy," Marcus informed her. "You know that. Tonight, Agumon and I are going to investigate. I'll put cameras around the house and we'll see what kind of Digimon is messing with us."

Kristy did not reply for a long moment, but then asked, "Where are you going to get the cameras?"

"I'll ask Thomas for some." Marcus replied.

"Are you two okay over there?" Sarah asked suddenly, walking over to them. "Are you going to help me clean the kitchen?"

Kristy and Marcus parted quickly and nodded simultaneously. "Yeah, mom." Marcus said.

"Uh huh." Kristy replied.

Sarah smiled.

**[Later…]**

Marcus had called Thomas and told him everything. Before he knew it, Thomas had told Yoshino and the two and their Digimon partners were at his house later that evening. Thomas had all the cameras and equipment and whatnot, letting Marcus know that he was going to have to pay for everything in the end.

"There," Thomas sighed, putting the last of the cameras up in the house, which was in the living room. "That's the last of them."

"Do you really think there's a Digimon here?" Yoshino questioned Marcus, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm having a hard time believing it." Lalamon agreed with her human companion.

"I know there is," Marcus replied, slamming a fist into his palm. "And when I find it, it's fighting time!"

"Yeah!" Agumon cheered.

"Do you think there's a Digimon in here, sir?" Gaomon asked Thomas who was now sitting down in front of some monitors. The blond haired boy shook his head at Gaomon's words.

"No," He responded. "It's just Marcus being paranoid again."

"Hey, I heard that!" Marcus yawped, shaking a fist at his friend.

"How can you be so sure that there's a Digimon in here?" Thomas wanted to know, turning around to face Marcus.

"Strange things were happening," Marcus answered, putting his hands on his hips. "Plus, Kristy told me about the noises she heard last night! She's really scared and I'm not going to sit around while some Digimon torments my sister! This Digimon is going down!"

"You are so right, boss!" Agumon nodded his large head at his human partner.

"I know I am." Marcus smirked.

"Kristy told you?" Thomas' interest seemed to be piqued.

"Yeah. Why?" Marcus moved his gaze to the other boy.

Thomas turned away and put his attention back on the monitors, typing something onto the keyboards. "Nothing. Just making sure."

Marcus narrowed his eyes at him.

"So, we're going to move these monitors into Marcus' room, right?" Yoshino wondered out loud, looking at the two males in the room.

"Yes, we are." Thomas replied.

"Great." Yoshino said.

After that, everyone began moving the monitors into Marcus' room. When they were done, Thomas explained to Marcus that he can see everything from the monitors, that he could see what the cameras were seeing.

"Right, right." Marcus said, nodding.

"So you're all set." Thomas told him.

"Thanks." Marcus thanked him, shrugging.

"Good luck on finding that Digimon, Marcus." Yoshino told him, leaving the room with Lalamon.

"Yeah, good luck." Lalamon said in her soft voice.

"Shall we go, Gaomon?" Thomas queried his Digimon partner, looking down at him.

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon answered, nodding.

The two of them left after that.

Marcus sat down on his bed and watched one of the monitors, seeing Thomas, Gaomon, Yoshino, and Lalamon leave his house from the front door. He thought it was pretty cool. It was like watching a movie.

"Now we can see everything, boss." Agumon chattered.

"Yeah." Marcus commented.

**[Later on…]**

The Damon family had dinner and then it was soon time to go to bed. Sarah and Spencer stayed home that night and turned in early. Marcus put Kristy to bed and promised her that he would catch the Digimon.

Marcus trekked into his room, seeing Agumon sleeping on his bed and snoring loudly. He frowned in annoyance and then turned his attention to the monitors in his room.

He did not see any unusual activity.

"Well, this is boring." Marcus muttered, shoving Agumon off of his bed and letting his friend fall to the ground. Surprisingly, Agumon was still snoring and sleeping. The ultimate fighter sat himself down onto his bed, feeling drowsy.

For two hours he stared at the monitors, waiting for something to happen and waiting for a Digimon to show itself. Another hour went by and still nothing happened.

Marcus relaxed on his bed and shut his eyes, drifting off to sleep. He was unaware that the door to his room had started to open.

**[The next day…]**

"Boss, wake up!"

Marcus groaned in irritation, trying his hardest to stay asleep.

"Boss, come on! Wake up!"

Marcus mumbled sleepily, "Go away, Agumon…"

"Boss, this is serious! Get up!"

"Leave me alone, Agumon!" Marcus growled, turning over onto his side.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, boss, but you leave me no choice!"

Marcus immediately felt a horrible pain in his arm and he sat up, yowling in pain. He opened his eyes and saw Agumon looking at him.

"You bit me!" Marcus squawked.

"I had to, boss! You weren't waking up!" Agumon answered, agitated.

Marcus rubbed his now bruised arm and gave Agumon a nasty look, muttering things underneath his breath. "Why are you waking me up so early in the morning?" He demanded to know.

"Boss…look where you are." Agumon told him quietly.

Hesitating, Marcus peered around with his eyes, realizing that he was in the living room on the floor. Startled, he looked at his Digimon partner. "What happened, Agumon? How did I get down here? Was I sleepwalking or something?" He asked uneasily.

"I don't know, boss. Why don't we go check the monitors?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah. Good idea. It was recording everything from last night." Marcus jumped to his feet and dashed up the stairs, Agumon following close behind.

When they reached Marcus' room, Marcus immediately sat down in front of the monitors. Agumon sat down beside the boy and watched one of the monitors, the one of the room that they were in. Marcus re-winded the whole video of last night and then pressed play, watching.

"Look, Agumon. There I am watching the monitors before going to sleep." Marcus pointed at the screen, seeing himself sitting on the bed and drowsily staring at the monitors last night.

"I see you, boss." Agumon said.

"I couldn't stay up any longer. I was too tired. See?" Marcus talked as he continued to watch himself. On the screen, he was falling asleep on his bed.

Agumon suddenly gasped. "Boss! The door is opening in the room!"

Heart almost leaping into his throat, Marcus moved his eyes to the door on the monitor's screen. He watched in complete horror as the door creaked open all the way, revealing a misshapen and distorted, dark figure. The dark figure was abnormally tall and appeared to have large hooves. It bounded towards Marcus' bed, staring at Marcus.

For three whole hours the creature watched Marcus sleep. Marcus had to fast-forward the video because of how long it was. When the third hour was up, the thing grabbed Marcus' ankle and dragged him off of the bed, dragging him out of the room.

"Boss…" Agumon had a terrified expression on his face, turning his head to look at his friend.

Marcus refused to reply as he kept his eyes on the screen. He quickly stopped the video and played the video from last night of the living room. He fast-forwarded the video three hours ahead and saw the thing dragging his body down the stairs.

The creature let go of Marcus' ankle and let him lay there on the floor in front of the TV. The creature growled and got on all fours, crawling around the room like a spider. Then, it turned its head towards the camera as if it knew it was being recorded.

Marcus stopped the video.

Agumon looked at Marcus. "Boss…?"

"That's not a Digimon…" Marcus whispered in a voice filled with trepidation. "Kristy was right…that's no Digimon. I…I don't know what that is…"

Agumon, not used to Marcus showing fear, was starting to get really scared himself. "Boss, what do you think it is then if it isn't a Digimon?" He wanted to know in a trembling voice.

"I don't know…" Marcus mumbled, hands shaking.

Suddenly, there was a loud gasp from the other room, Kristy's room.

Marcus and Agumon immediately fled the room, hurrying to Kristy's room. Sarah and Spencer were in there and Kristy was sitting on her bed. Sarah was holding Kristy's arm, which had several bite marks on it. Her legs were covered in bite marks as well and there were bruises on her neck.

"What happened?!" Sarah exclaimed, horrified.

"I…I don't remember." Kristy responded, her eyes showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Kristy, are you okay?!" Marcus rushed over, standing beside his mother. He gave his sister a very worried look. His heart was racing due to fear.

"I'm fine, Marcus." Kristy replied emotionlessly.

"Someone did this to her." Spencer boomed suddenly, gathering everyone's attention.

"Who would do something like this?" Sarah questioned him emotionally.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Spencer muttered dangerously, eyes lighting up with anger. "First, we have to get her to a hospital."

"Of course." Sarah said.

Spencer walked over and picked up his daughter, holding her close to him. He put his eyes on Marcus and ordered, "You and Agumon stay here and watch the house. I don't know when we'll be back."

Marcus wanted to come with them, but knew that that was impossible. "Alright, dad. Just…make sure she's okay." He said, worried about his sister.

"Don't worry, son. She'll be fine," Spencer talked before looking at his wife. "Come on, Sarah. Let's get out of here."

"Okay." Sarah nodded quickly.

After that, the three left the room.

Marcus sluggishly approached the room window, seeing his parents and his sister enter a vehicle. The vehicle took off and jumped out of sight. For some reason, Marcus was beginning to feel a huge sense of dread.

"Boss, what's going on?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know, Agumon," Marcus answered quietly. "But I do know that we have to get rid of whatever is in this house. I know that…_thing_ hurt my sister. I'm not going to let it happen again."

"Neither am I." Agumon agreed bravely.

"Tonight…it's fighting time." Marcus announced lowly, his voice holding no enthusiasm whatsoever.

This made Agumon very uneasy.

**[Later…]**

It was night.

Marcus' parents and his sister still did not return. They didn't even call either to give him updates as to what was going on. This made Marcus incredibly worried and he so desperately wanted to leave the house to find out what was up.

That was not the only reason why he wanted to leave the house…

The other reason was that he could feel some kind of tremendous evil throughout the house, something purely dark and unforgiving. It made Marcus shiver in fear as he sat in the living room watching TV, Agumon beside him eating popcorn.

"Boss, you better hurry up and get some popcorn," Agumon informed him with his mouth full. "I'm gonna eat it all!"

"I'm not hungry." Marcus murmured.

"Huh?" Agumon was shocked.

"I'm not hungry." Marcus repeated shortly without looking at the dinosaur-like Digimon.

Agumon grew extremely concerned with his friend's behavior. He was really not used to seeing Marcus this way. "Boss…I know you're scared, but I'll protect you. Don't worry. With our combined strength, we can overcome anything," Agumon explained to him in determination. "You should know this, boss."

Marcus finally looked at the Digimon beside him. He thought about what Agumon said and he knew that he was right. How could he have succumbed to fear? What was wrong with him?

Marcus' lips curled up into a smile. "You're right, Agumon." He spoke.

"I am?" Agumon started grinning.

Marcus nodded, standing up. "You are! We'll show this thing our ultimate fighting skills!" He declared, putting a fist in the air and shaking it.

"Yeah!" Agumon cheered, throwing the popcorn into the air and letting it spill all over the ground.

Marcus saw what he did and sighed. "You're going to clean all that up by yourself."

"Sorry, boss." Agumon sheepishly commented.

Suddenly, to their horror, the power in the house went out completely. The lights cut off and the TV flashed off, turning black. Everything was in pitch blackness now.

"What's going on here?" Marcus wondered out loud, trying to see in the darkness. "Agumon, where are you?!"

"Boss, help me!" He could hear Agumon yelling. "Pepper Breath!"

Marcus saw a large ball of fire heading his way. He ducked to the ground and the fireball collided with the TV, destroying it whole. "Agumon!" Marcus yawped. "You ruined the TV!"

"Boss, help me!"

"What's going on? Talk to me!" Marcus hollered, moving around in the darkness. He tripped over something and fell hard to the ground.

That was when everything turned into silence.

Marcus froze, listening hard for any sounds. After five minutes of nothing, he tried to peer into the darkness. He slowly got to his feet, almost shaking with fear. Then, he decided to call out softly, "Agumon?"

No reply.

"Agumon?" Marcus started to panic.

Still, there was no reply.

"Agumon!" Marcus shouted desperately.

"Marcus…" It was Kristy's voice.

Incredibly perplexed, Marcus turned around, trying to see. He could make out a shape in the darkness. It was large and so very tall. It almost reminded Marcus of the unknown creature that had dragged him into the living room that night.

His stomach dropped.

"You're not Kristy…" Marcus whispered, petrified.

"I'm scared, Marcus." The thing said in Kristy's voice, stepping closer to the boy.

"Get away from me! You're not my sister!" Marcus turned and was about to run, but the thing tackled him to the ground. Yelling out in pure fright, Marcus tried to kick the thing off of him.

"Marcus, don't be afraid." It evilly said.

"No!" Marcus cried feebly, turning around on the ground to face his attacker.

The lights came on.

To his surprise, he saw the creature, but it was his father _dressed_ in a monstrous costume. When Marcus knew it was his dad, his father started laughing in his face.

"What the heck…?" Marcus pushed his father off of him, sitting up. He could see Kristy coming out from behind the broken TV, giggling her little head off. He saw his mother, Sarah, stepping out from the kitchen with Agumon at her side.

Marcus was extremely flabbergasted.

"We got you good, son!" Spencer chortled, stepping out of the costume he had put on. Kristy stood beside him now, giggling harder at the look on Marcus' face.

"What's going on?!" Marcus was starting to get angry.

"We tricked you!" Sarah answered him, going over and pulling her son into a hug, kissing his cheek. "You sounded so scared, honey."

Marcus' face flushed in embarrassment and he felt very bitter and sour. "But…you guys went to the hospital! Kristy was hurt! What about the bite marks and the bruises?" He demanded to know.

"Those were fake!" Kristy stuck her tongue out at Marcus, showing him her arms and legs. There was nothing on them. Her skin was clean.

"We came back a short while later, snuck in from the back," Spencer explained, wiping some tears from his eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't hear us come in."

"I didn't!" Marcus yelled, humiliated. "How do you explain the TV turning off by itself?"

Sarah suddenly pulled out the remote from her pocket, showing it to him. "I was actually turning it off. That's why you couldn't find the remote."

"I unplugged it and you guys said the TV was on when you came back…" Marcus muttered.

"We didn't actually leave that night, son," Spencer talked, smiling widely. "And we lied about the TV being on when we 'came back'."

"And you were acting this whole time?" Marcus turned around to look at Kristy, glowering at her.

"Yup!" Kristy replied.

"I was worried about you!" Marcus seethed through his teeth. His eyes then jumped to Agumon. "And don't tell me _you_ were in on this as well!"

Agumon grinned. "I was, boss. Still, Kristy and I were not in on it at first. After you had gone to sleep, Sarah and Spencer let us in on the plan."

"Why you little…" Marcus growled in choleric anger, balling his hands into fists. "When I get my hands on you you'll be sorry you ever met me!"

"I'm sorry, boss!" Agumon yelped.

"Thomas, Yoshino, and their Digimon partners were all in on this too, son. Just so you know." Spencer informed him in a happy tone.

"I'm gonna _kill_ them!" Marcus exclaimed, slamming a fist into his palm. Then he pointed a finger at Agumon. "And you!"

Agumon hid behind Sarah.

"So that was you that dragged me down the stairs, dad?" Marcus questioned, turning to look at the older man. "What I was feeling…that _evil_ was nothing more than my own fear getting the best of me?"

Spencer looked perplexed. "What are you talking about, Marcus? I never dragged you down the stairs."

It was Agumon's turn to look surprised. "So that wasn't you? I thought that was a part of the plan!"

"Huh?" Kristy appeared to be flummoxed as well.

"If that wasn't you, Spencer, then who was it?" Sarah questioned her husband, eyes getting wide.

Marcus looked around at all of them, not buying it. "Stop trying to scare me, you guys. I'm not falling for it again!" He said, shaking his head.

"Marcus, I'm telling you the truth," Spencer told him very seriously. "I never dragged you down the stairs."

"Stop it. I got it all on film." Marcus said, rolling his eyes.

"Marcus, listen to me!" Spencer boomed loudly to get his son's attention. "I never dragged you down the stairs! That wasn't me!"

Marcus was starting to get uneasy again. "Th-Then who was it…?" He whispered.

Suddenly, the lights went out and a demonic voice could be heard all around them…

"**It was me."**


End file.
